12 Października 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (107) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Alf - serial animowany, USA 9.10 Mama i ja-program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach- felieton 10.00 Milagros (161) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 11.00 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 11.20 Taki jest świat - program publicystyczny 11.40 Europa regionów - program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Chcemy pomóc - program redakcji rolnej 12.35 To kupię - program redakcji rolnej 12.45 Wideo Party - program muzyczny 13.15 Piąta pora roku: Przeloty i odloty - program przyrodniczy 13.35 Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 13.55 Telekomputer - magazyn komputerowy 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (18) - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Sekrety zdrowia - magazyn medyczny 15.35 Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry (2) - serial SF, USA 15.55 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (255) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (961) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Studio 2000 - magazyn 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 18.55 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (7) - serial sensac. 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Czas na dokument: W dziesiątkę - film dokumentalny 22.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.25 Kulisy PRL-u 23.55 Zawód - reżyser: Aby do niedzieli - film sensac. 1.40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 2.05 Za granicą wieku: Zofia Libiszowska 2.15 Abecadło kina: Film fantastyczny 2.35 Mój ślad 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (166) - telenowela, Polska 9.05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (33) - serial obycz. 10.00 Świat kobiet -magazyn 10.30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 10.40 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 10.50 Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany 11.00 Złote marzenia (59) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.55 Familiada - teleturniej 12.20 Podróż (31): Podróż do Danii i Norwegii - serial dok. 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz: Piknik Dwójki w Zamościu 14.00 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (8) - serial animowany 14.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków, czyli Światowid - teleturniej 15.00 Niezwykły dar (26-ost.) - serial przygodowy, Australia 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (9) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 W okolice Stwórcy: Milczenie świata 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Apetyt na zdrowie 20.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (17) - te1enowela dok., Polska 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim - wywiad 22.50 Kocham kino: Akumulator I - komedia obyczajowa, Czechy 0.40 Wieczór artystyczny: Vox Clamans 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 7.00 Kapitan Sen - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.20 Pies, kot i... - polski serial animowany 7.35 Zagajnlk - serial dla młodzieży 8.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku 8.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Seniora - serial prod. meksykanskej 10.00 Bałtyk - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa - angielski serial dokumentalny 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna 11.30 Robinsonowie - cykl 11.50 Ziemia ognista - cykl 12.20 Dwie strony obrazu - cykl 12.30 Dzieci - Dzieciom 13.00 Ja, Ty, My - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.20 Dom pełen zwierząt 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 Piano express 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Zaczarowany świat 15.30 I liga żużla 16.20 Zbliżenia 16.25 Klan - telenowela 16.30 Magazyn bydgoski 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku 17.30 Za parawanem - magazyn 18.00 Zbliżenia 18.20 Kąt widzenia 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szef kuchni poleca 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Karino - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 Seniora - serial prod. meksykańskiej 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Kąt widzenia 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Krople miłości - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Zapraszam 22.55 S.O.S. - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (32) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (19) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (110) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Allo, Allo (82) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 9.30 Paloma (25) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Real TV 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (19) - serial przygod., USA 11.30 Mortal Kombat (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (9) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Batman (100) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (96) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.45 Renegat (58) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (54) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Miodowe lata (32) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.40 FILM TYGODNIA: Szpieg, który mnie kochał - film sensac. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 23.00 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.30 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.10 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.40 Super Express TV 0.55 Nikita (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program pub lic. 7.15 Delfy (15) - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 8.35 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda (48/80) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (54) - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (75) - serial 12.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Delfy (15) - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby' ego - serial anim. 14.45 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Ja, Malinowski - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (49/80) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Cristina - serial 20.25 Kosmiczne jaja - komedia 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.25 Automaniak.- magazyn motor. 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji 0.22 Drew Carey Show - serial 0.55 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 7.00 Muzyczny regał 7.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (31) - ser. 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (32) 9.00 VoItron - obrońca wszechświata 9.30 Kalambury 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (84) 10.45 Zakazana miłość (31) 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (91) 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (32) 13.30 Kalambury 14.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (32) 15.30 VoItron - obrońca wszechświata 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (92) 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (85) 17.30 Zakazana miłość (32) 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (32) - ser. 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy rary Zofia - ser. 20.00 Paszport do morderstwa - film sens. 21.40 Piękny i bestia 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steełe (7) - ser. 23.50 Moto-Fan 0.20 Mag. krym. 1.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Perła - telenowela 7.00 Sunset Beach - ser. USA 7.45 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskowki: Woody Woodpecker 8.55 Zagubiony w czasie 9.45 Seaquest 10.35 Wiatraki bogów - ser. 11.30 Teleshopping 12.00 Campbellowie 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker. Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie 17.10 Seaquest 18.00 Sunset Beach 18.50 7 minut - wyd. dnia - pr. inf. oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - mag. 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Paszport do morderstwa - film 21.40 Piękna i bestia 22.50 7 minut - wyd. dnia - pr. inf. i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 Żegnaj Emmanuelle - film erot. 1.00 Paszport do morderstwa - film 2.30 Zoom 2.55 Sexplozja 3.10 Żegnaj Emmanuelle - film erot. 4.45 Teledyski TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.05 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Klan (248) - telenowela 9.05 Banda Rudego Pająka - serial 9.40 Sportowy tydzień 10.30 Program publicystyczny 11.10 Salon lwowski - reportaż 11.30 Magazyn polonijny z Francji 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Polonica: Imperatyw - dramat 13.45 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni 14.25 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - filmy anim. 14.35 Prawosławne Duszpasterstwo Armii Petiury w Polsce 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - program 15.30 NATO bez ograniczeń - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Polska - Świat 2000 16.30 Teleexpress Junior 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Banda Rudego Pająka - serial 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie - program krajozn. 18.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (248) - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Biografie: Wspomnienia o Sergiuszu Piaseckim - film dok. 20.50 Wieści polonijne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Życie Kamila Kuranta - serial 22.30 Ze sztuką na ty - program public. 23.10 Ze sztuką na ty 23.35 Dni sztuki wokalnej im. Ady Sari - reportaż 0.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 0.55 Klan (248) - telenowela 1.20 Reksio - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Życie Kamila Kuranta - serial 3.00 Ze sztuką na ty - program public. 3.40 Ze sztuką na ty 4.05 Dni sztuki wokalnej im. Ady Sari - reportaż 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 5.00 Biografie: Wspomnienia o Sergiuszu Piaseckim - film dok. 5.50 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul Mnie 7.00 Superstar - pr. satyr. 7.30 Szok-blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Hallo Sandybell - ser. 9.00 Znak Zorro - ser. 9.30 Micaela - telenowela 10.30 Micaela - telenowela 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości - ser. 12.30 Prawo do miłości 13.00 Tajemnice piasków 13.30 Junior 14.00 Dżana 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia - telezabawa 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Jezdziec srebrnej szabli 17.40 Znak Zorro 18.05 Brygada Acapulco - ser. 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Nocny patrol 21.00 Komisarz Rex, pilot 22.00 Kurier sensacji 22.30 Oskar 23.00 Cena zwycięstwa - film 1.00 Przytul mnie 2.00 Piosenka na życzenie 3.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.45 Aktualności filmowe 7.50 Łapu capu (*) 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - ser. anim. (*) 8.00 Bracia Flub - serial animowany 8.25 Wielka biała pięść - komedia USA 9.55 Zmowa milczenia - obyczajowy USA 11.25 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II - serial dokumentalny 11.50 Zniknięcie Finbara 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 Traszka Neda II - ser. animowany, 15.00 H jak Hitchcock: Geniusz i showman - film dok. 16.45 Deser: DZiura w ciachu - film krotkometrażowy 17.00 Złe towarzystwo - sensacyjny USA 18.30 Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - ser. animowany 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 19.20 Nie przegap (*) 19.25 Diabelskj młyn - filmy anim. (*) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe (*) 19.55 Łapu capu (*) 20.00 Gummo - dramat 21.30 Na jedną noc - obycz. 23.10 Koniec nocy - obycz. 0.30 Władca życzeń - horror 2.05 Mały wiełki gang - sens. 3.45 Płacz dziecka - dramat 5.15 Taktyczny atak - thriller USA 6.45 Deser. Rufino - film krotkometrażowy (*) program nie kodowany HBO 6.40 Candarno - podróż w kierunku piekła - przyr. W. Brytania 7.35 Anioły na poddaszu - familijny, USA 9.05 Napad - dramat, USA 10.35 Klątwa doliny węży - przygodowy, Polska 12.20 Jaguar. pożeracz dusz - przyrodniczy 13.15 Klub tajnych agentów - familijny 14.45 Nadbagaż - komedia krym. 16.30 Weekend - komedia 18.10 Spryciarz - thriller. USA 20.00 Palmetto - thnller erotyczny, USA 22.00 Wzgórze złamanych serc - film akcji 0.10 Atak na górę śmierci - film akcji. USA 1.45 Odjazd - film akcji, USA 3.45 Miłość, seks i Internet - dok. 4.30 Napad - dramat, USA Wizja Jeden 6.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial anim. 7.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 7.30 Sąsiedzi.- telenowela 8.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial 8.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - serial 9.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - prog. rozryw. 10.30 Reporterzy mody - magazyn 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Skalpel proszę - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Inny świat - serial 15.00 Nowożeńcy - serial 15.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 17.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 18.00 Nikola - serial 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial 19.00 Słońce Miami - telenowela 20.00 Razem raźniej - serial 20.30 Jenny - serial 21.00 Pocałunek węża - film obycz. 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 23.55 Biurowiec - serial anim. 0.00 Druga miłość - dramat obycz. 1.30 Krzyk ciszy - dramat obycz. 3.10 Małolata Bonny i kleptoman Clyde - film obycz., USA Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 7.40 Yattaman - serial anim. 8.15 Top Shop 12.15 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial 20.00 Top Shop 20.55 Stellina -- telenowela 21.50 Werdykt - program 22.20 Top Shop 0.15 Playboy - magazyn erot. TMT 7.05 TMT w krainie bajki 12.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży 13.30 TV Shop - magazyn 14.00 Czas na zoo - serial przyrodniczy 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa 16.30 Jednym śladem - mag. 17.00 Wykład inauguracyjny Wyższej Szkoły Ekonomiczno-Handlowej 18.00 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki 20.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 20.30 Ślimak - magazyn 21.00 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wietnam, Teksas - film obycz., USA 1991 23.00 Jednym śladem - mag. 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Rycerze - film SF, USA 1993 Hallmark Channel 6.05 Ocalenia - dramat psycholog., ameryk-austral. 1985 7.25 Chwila magii - film obycz., USA 1989 9.10 Mów mi Brown - film obycz., austral. 1986 10.50 Ręce mordercy - film krym., USA 1990 12.30 Niepokój serca (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Z dala od Nairobi - dramat, USA 1984 15.30 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa. Niewinni fałszerze - film krym., ang. 1989 17.10 Złamane śluby - film krym., USA 1986 18.50 Duch na wysokości - komedia, USA 1943 20.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca - film obycz., USA 1998 21.30 Powrót do domu - dramat obycz., USA 1999 23.05 Psychologia stosowana - thriller, USA 1997 0.35 Odgłos burzy - dramat obycz., USA 1998 2.15 Inspektorzy - thriller, USA 1998 MTV 5.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos 13.00 Bytesize 15.00 Total Request - teledyski 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn 18.00 Mtv New - program muz. 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 The Essential Mel G - wywiad z eks-członkinią Spice Girls 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 24.00 Alternatywna racja - nowości rockowej awangardy 2.00 Noc z teledyskami Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Karambole (Carambolages) - komedia, Francja 1963, reż. Marcel Bluwal, wyk. Louis de Funes, Jean-Claude Brialy, Michel Serrault, Sophie Daumier (90 min) 15.30 Oto twoje życie (Här har du ditt liv) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1966, reż. Jan Troel, wyk. Eddie Axberg, Ake Fridell, Per Oscarsson, Gudrun Brost (180 min) 18.30 Piotr Wielki (Piotr Pierwyj) (2) - film historyczny, ZSSR 1937, reż. Władimir Pietrow, wyk. Nikołaj Simonow, Ałła Tarasowa, M. Czerkasow, Nina Latonina (96 min) 20.30 Księżniczka Penny (Penny Princess) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1952, reż. Val Guest, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Yolande Donlan, A. E. Matthews, Edwin Styles (120 min) 22.30 Pizza Colonia - komedia, Niemcy 1991, reż. Klaus Emmerich, wyk. Mario Adolf, Ilaria Occhini, Riccardo Cucciolla (90 min) 0.00 Adalen 31 (Adalen Riots) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1969, reż. Bo Widerberg, wyk. Peter Schildt, Roland Hedlund, Kerstin Tidelius, Martin Widerberg (120 min) Planete 7.10 Che Guevara 7.35 Baseball: Lata 1960-1970 8.35 Skazani na sukces 9.40 Seks, cenzura i kino: Tylko dla dorosłych 10.30 Aktualności z przeszłości 11.25 Rembrandt, czy nie Rembrandt? 12.15 W poszukiwaniu Cynthii Mthebe 13.00 Front Wschodni: Droga do Stalingradu 14.05 Życie świętego Franciszka z Asyżu 15.00 Tortowiska 15.25 Lunapark Israland 16.30 Grube koty, chude myszy 17.20 Rugby i ludzie: Aotearoa, ziemia wojowników 18.15 Wietnam 1945-1975 19.05 Z miłości do przywódcy 20.00 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 20.30 Pływajmy po jeziorze 21.30 Konspiracyjna skrajna prawica 22.30 O szczebel niżej: Inna klasa 23.00 Wojna w przestworzach: Trzecia i ostatnia szansa Niemiec 23.55 Samotna planeta: Góry Skaliste 0.40 Za jaką cenę? Wizja Sport 12.00 Na bis: Liga MLS: Tampa Bay Mutiny - Dallas Burn (powt.) 14.00 UEFA Champions League - magazyn 15.00 Sport o trzeciej: Eliminacje Euro 2000 (powt.) 17.00 MotoWizja - magazyn 18.00 Koszykówka: Puchar Saporty: Hoop Pekaes Pruszków - KK Bosna 20.00 Koszykówka: Puchar Saporty: Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - BK Ventspils 22.00 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe: ISU Grand Prix 1999 - relacja z finałów par 23.00 Złote rękawice - magazyn Cartoon Network/TCM 6.00 Miś Yogi przedstawia 6.30 Droopy i Dripple 7.00 Labolatorium Dextera 7.15 Krówka i kurczak 7.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 8.00 Co za kreskówka! 8.30 Dwa głupie psy 9.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 9.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Heathcliff i Dingbat 11.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.30 Figle Flintstonów 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.00 Droopy mistrzem detektywów 14.30 Zwariowana szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Głupi i głupszy 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Spotkamy się w St. Louis (Meet Me in St. Louis) - musical, USA 1944, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Judy Garland, Margaret O'Brien, Lucille Bremer, Tom Drake (109 min) 21.50 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci (Seven Brides for Seven Brothers) - musical, USA 1954, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jane Powell, Russ Tamblyn, Jeff Richards (98 min) 23.30 Żyd Jakow (The Fixer) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1968, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Alan Bates, Dirk Bogarde, Georgia Brown, Hugh Griffith (127 min) Travel Channel 13.00 Ponad chmurami: Na szczyt Eiger (P) 13.30 W Portugalii: Lizbona (P) 14.00 Travel Live 14.30 Floyd w Australii: Terytorium Północne (P) 15.00 Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy (P) 15.30 Od Pekinu do Paryża (P) 16.00 Na szczycie świata: Dania 17.00 Na rozstajach dróg: Irlandia (P) 17.30 Sportowe safari: Biarritz, Francja (P) 18.00 Szlak Widlake'a: Dawne rytmy i nowoczesne prądy (P) 19.00 Floyd w Australii: Terytorium Północne (P) 19.30 Australijska panorama: Sydney 20.00 Ponad chmurami: Na szczyt Eiger (P) 20.30 Brazylia i Alpy australijskie (P) 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Trentino i Południowa Afryka 21.30 Na rozstajach dróg: Irlandia (P) 22.00 Na szczycie świata: Dania 23.00 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Podge Has a Passenger (P) 23.30 Afryka - witamy w Dysenteryville (P) 24.00 Od Orinoko do Andów (P) Ques TV 8.00 Motorowy zawrót głowy 8.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 9.00 Szalony sport 9.30 Gillette World Sport Special 10.00 Sport z dreszczykiem 10.30 Sport bez granic 11.30 Magazyn sportów letnich 12.00 Rally World 12.30 Motorsport Mundial '99 13.00 Świat komputerów 13.30 Wojny powietrzne 14.00 Historia sportu 15.00 Max Power 16.00 Gillette World Sport Special 16.30 Sport z dreszczykiem 17.00 Sportomania 18.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 18.30 Świat komputerów 19.00 Rally World 19.30 Motorsport Mundial'99 20.00 Historia sportu 21.00 Max Power 22.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 22.30 Słynne samoloty 23.00 Motorowy zawrót głowy 23.30 Szalony sport National Geographic Channel 12.00 Ludzie BAM-u 13.00 Gepardy z Namibii 14.00 Kosmiczny jaskiniowiec 15.00 Zagubieni na morzu: Jak wymyślono południk 16.00 Tajemnice gatunku ludzkiego 17.00 Szakal złocisty 18.00 Stare i nowe wierzenia 18.30 Namiętność do Afryki 19.00 Przemarsz krabów 19.30 Rafy Zatoki Perskiej 20.00 Koń Tiki: Z perspektywy czasu 21.00 Słonie z Timbuktu 22.00 Opowieści z Serengeti 23.00 Życie w zimnej wodzie 24.00 Stare i nowe wierzenia 0.30 Namiętność do Afryki 1.00 Przemarsz krabów 1.30 Rafy Zatoki Perskiej Atomic TV 6.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? 15.40 Monogram: Bryan Ferry 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 24.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 1.00 Atomix Romantica 6.00 Tylko ty (107) 7.00 Zemsta (242) 8.00 Samantha (39) 9.00 Grzechy miłości (110) 10.00 Tylko ty (106) 11.00 Zemsta (241) 12.00 Samantha (38) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (109) 14.00 Tylko ty (107) 15.00 Zemsta (242) 16.00 Samantha (39) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (110) 18.00 Tylko ty (106) 19.00 Zemsta (241) 20.00 Samantha (38) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (109) 22.00 Tylko ty (107) 23.00 Zemsta (242) 0.00 Samantha (39) 1.00 Grzechy miłości (110) Nederland 1 07.00 Journaal 07.05 NL Net 07.30 Journaal 07.38 Ontbijt-tv 09.00 Journaal 09.09 De ochtenden 09.47 Vinger aan de pols 10.12 Beeldenstorm 10.21 AVRO Closeup 11.10 Man bijthond 11.35 Get the picture 12.00 Opsporing verzocht 12.24 KRO’s Kindertijd 13.02 Tekst tv 16.00 Journaal 16.08 NL Net 16.33 Studio RKK 17.01 Alles kits 18.02 NCRV: The nanny 18.30 Man bijt hond 18.58 AVRO: Kookgek op reis 19.29 KRO: Get the picture 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 AVRO: Netwerk 21.00 Opsporing verzocht 21.30 IKON: Het andere gezicht 21.55 Geel 22.19 Wilde Ganzen 22.27 NCRV: Heilig vuur 22.57 Sugartime 00.42 AVRO: Netwerk herhalingen Nederland 2 07.00 Tekst tv 09.00 Koekeloere 09.20 Bio-Bits Bovenbouw 09.40 Chem-Bits Middenbouw 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 Science bank: Natuurkunde 10.45 ZEP 11.00 Einde 12.00 Journaal 12.08 Rappatongo 12.35 Rail away 12.58 De zondagavond van BNN 13.52 Radar 14.20 Het ziekenhuis 14.42 Middernacht klassiek 15.00 Spreekuur 15.54 Uitzending politieke partijen: PvdA 16.00 Xieje op 2 17.00 Quiz van de 20e eeuw 17.28 NOS/TROS/EO: 2 Vandaag 17.30 NOS: Journaal 17.35 TROS/EO: Actualiteiten 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.15 TROS/EO: Actualiteiten 18.40 NOS: Sportjournaal 18.48 Hoofdpunten uit het nieuws 18.56 PP: Uitzending politieke partijen: GroenLinks 19.00 TROS: Rappatongo 19.31 Radar 20.01 Andre Rieu Wiener melange 20.30 Oog in oog met de natuur 21.51 TROS Tv Show op reis 22.57 SOCUTERA: Socutera 23.00 NOS: Studio NOS 23.36 TROS: Habets 00.11 Journaal en Sportjournaal Nederland 3 12.00 Journaal 12.10 Lingo 12.30 Barend & Witteman 13.00 Journaal 13.05 MiddagEditie 13.41 Gogs 13.55 Villa Achterwerk 18.00 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.15 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.30 NOS: NOS-Jeugdjournaal 18.43 NPS: Het Klokhuis 19.00 VARA: Lingo 19.23 Barend & Witteman 19.50 VPRO: Waskracht! 20.18 Noorderlicht 20.48 VARA: Per seconde wijzer 21.18 VARA/NPS: Zembla 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.16 Sportjournaal 22.33 VARA/NPS: Nova 23.04 NOS: Den Haag vandaag 23.20 VARA: Laat De Leeuw RTP Internacional 8.15 Júnior 8.45 Horizontes da Memória 9.15 Primeira Mão 10.45 Noticias 11.00 Praça da Alegria 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 14.45 Consultório 15.45 Júnior 16.15 A Idade da Loba 17.00 Jornal da Tarde 17.30 O Amigo Público 19.15 Caderno Diário 19.25 Ecoman 19.30 Reporter RTP 20.15 A Arte na época dos descobrimentos 20.25 Convivências 20.30 Os Lobos 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 Contra Informação 22.05 Economia 22.15 Sub 26 23.45 Noticias de Portugal 0.15 Remate 0.30 Acontece 0.45 Jornal 2 1.30 As Lições do Tonecas 2.00 Os Principais 3.00 24 Horas 3.30 Contra Informação 3.35 Economia 3.45 Remate 4.00 Os Lobos 4.30 Noticias de Portugal 5.00 A Idade da Loba 5.45 Reporter RTP 6.30 Saber e fazer 7.00 24 Horas ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.20 Ludzie w hotelu (Menschen im Hotel) - film obyczajowy, Niem./Franc. 1959, reż. Gottfried Reinhardt, wyk. O. W. Fischer, Michele Morgan, Heinz Rühmann, Sonja Ziemann (101 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Zagrożone zwierzęta (12) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Pani komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Klemperer - życie w Niemczech - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.55 Piłka nożna: 3 runda Puchar Niemiec 23.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 Boulevard Bio - talk show 00.30 Kochani koledzy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.55 Magazyn nocny 01.15 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Maskarada (Maskerade) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1934, reż. Willi Forst, wyk. Paula Wessely, Adolf Wohlbrück, Olga Tschechowa, Hans Moser (95 min) 03.05 Magazyn nocny 03.25 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show (powt.) 04.25 Frankfurcki tramwaj 04.30 Poradnik ARD (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Wallenstein (4) - teatr telewizji, reż. Franz Peter Wirth, wyk. Rolf Boysen, Romuald Pekny, Werner Kreindl, E.F. Fürbringer (90 min) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Hatschepsut - kobieta na tronie faraonów - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Bicie serca - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Dwóch facetów w kuchni - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 20.15 Cudowny świat: Ludożercy z Afryki - ataki lwów - film dokumentalny 21.00 Frontalnie - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Co teraz,...? - magazyn publicystyczny 22.55 37 stopni: Honor Serap - film dokumentalny 23.25 Ochota na miłość - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 00.10 Wiadomości 00.25 Księgi Prospera (Prospero's Books) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Franc./Hol.1991, reż. Peter Greenaway, wyk. John Gielgud, Michael Clarc, Michel Blane, Roland Josephson (120 min) 02.25 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 02.55 Bicie serca - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.40 Wiadomości 03.55 Straßenfeger 04.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) Sjónvarpið 11.30 Ekran gry 16.00 Aktualności 16.02 Prowadzący 16.45 Telewizja Kringlan 17.00 Ze świata przyrody 17.25 Świat mody (19:30) 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Tabaluga (20:26) 18.30 Buk rowek (14:20) 19.00 Aktualności, sport i pogoda 19.45 Ekstrakt HHI 19.50 Maggie (2:22) 20.15 Delga 21.05 Historia serca (1:3) 22.00 Tvíeyklð (1:8) 23.00 Jedenaście Wiadomości i Sport 23.15 Telewizja Kringlan Stöð 2 13.00 Oto jestem (7:25) (е) 13.20 Walka o przetrwanie (е) 14.55 Doctor Quinn (4:27) (e) 15.40 Simpsons (98:128) 16.05 Spiderman 16.30 Timon, Pumba i partnerzy 16.55 I Toddlers 17.15 Wielkie nadzieje 17.40 Telewizja Kringlan 18.00 Aktualności 18.05 Sąsiedzi 18.30 Simpsons (99:128) 19.00 19>20 20.00 W ten sposób pomieszczenie Slgga (2,18) 20.25 Hill rodzina (08:35) 20.50 Dharma i Greg (15,23) 21.15 Islandia 22.05 Cosby (2:24) 22.30 Evening News 22.50 Walka istnienie (e) 0.25 Ulica obszarów metropolitalnych (e) 1.10 Zakończenie programu SÝN 18.00 Madonna 18.40 Worthington Cup '99 20.45 Skrzydła (2:3) (E) 21.15 Niech żyje Zapata! 23.05 Angielski futbol 0.10 Despotyzm (04:22) 0.55 Europejski rozpuszczalnik smaku (6,6) (E) 1.20 Zakończenie programu i ekran gry Bíórásin 6.00 Rock and roll 10.00 Nie złożenie 12.00 Rock and roll 14.00 Mocno twardy 16.00 Nie złożenie 18.00 Niewinna dusza 20.00 Cobb 22.00 Koczowniczy 0.00 Niewinna dusza 2.00 Cobb 4.00 Koczowniczy TSR1 7.00 Minizap 8.05 Euronews 8.30 Top Models 8.55 Portrait de famille (1/2) 10.20 Euronews 10.50 Les feux de l'amour 11.35 Corky 12.30 TJ Midi 13.00 Zig Zag café 13.55 Cosmos 14.10 Demain à la une 15.00 La croisière s'amuse: nouvelle vague 15.45 Les grandes énigmes de l'histoire 16.15 Le renard 17.20 Le caméléon 18.10 Top Models 18.35 Tout à l'heure 18.50 Tout temps 18.55 Tout un jour 19.15 Tout sport 19.30 TJ-Soir/Météo 20.05 A bon entendeur 20.35 Comédie, comédie. L'associé 22.35 Verso 23.10 Millennium 0.00 La vie en face 1.05 Soir Dernière TSR2 7.00 Euronews 8.15 Quel temps fait-il? 8.30 Fans de foot 9.05 Magellan Hebdo. Edition spéciale: l'avion, le pilote et le joystick 9.40 Temps Présent. La fièvre boursière; Tragédie grecque 11.05 Le siècle en images 11.10 NZZ Format. Tout en papier (1/2) 11.40 Quel temps fait-il? 12.00 Euronews 12.15 L'espagnol avec Victor 12.30 La famille des collines 13.20 Les Zap 17.00 Les Minizap 18.00 Les Maxizap 19.00 Videomachine 19.30 Le Schwyzerdütsch avec Victor 20.05 Tintin 20.30 Elections fédérales 21.55 Tout à l'heure 22.05 Tout un jour 22.20 Tout Sport 22.30 Soir Dernière 22.50 Santé 23.50 Zig Zag café 0.35 Textvision SF1 7.30 Wetterkanal 9.00 Schulfernsehen 10.00 Schweiz aktuell 10.25 Ein Bayer auf Rügen 11.15 Prinz von Bel Air 11.40 Die Simpsons 12.05 Blockbusters 12.30 TAFminigame 13.00 Tagesschau 13.15 OlmaTAF 14.00 Verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet 14.40 Lindenstrasse 15.15 Kinderstation 15.40 Dr. Sommerfeld 16.30 TAFlife 17.00 Kissyfur 17.15 Huckleberry Finn 17.40 Gutenacht-Geschichte 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Ein Bayer auf Rügen 18.45 Telesguard 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau/Meteo 20.00 Siska 21.05 Kassensturz 21.30 Voilà 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Wahl-Arena 23.45 Nachtbulletin/Meteo TSI 1 7.00 Euronews 11.00 Textvision 11.10 Berretti blu 12.00 Gli amici di papà 12.30 Telegiornale/Meteo 12.45 Amici Miei 13.35 Manuela 14.20 Harry e gli Hendersons 14.45 Stefanie 15.35 Ricordi 16.05 Amici Miei «Il salotto» 17.10 La signora in giallo 17.55 Amici Miei «Il gioco dell'otto» 18.15 Telegiornale 18.20 Amici 18.45 Amici Miei «Il gioco dell'otto» 19.00 Il Regionale 19.30 Il Quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale/Meteo 20.40 Era 22.05 Law & Order 22.50 Telegiornale/Meteo 23.10 Walker, Texas Ranger 23.55 Textvision 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn podróżniczy 10.30 Magazyn europejski - magazyn informacyjny 10.55 ORF-Talkshow 12.10 Temat - magazyn polityczny 13.00 Magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) 13.30 LiteraTour de Suisse: Jürg Laederach - film dokumentalny 13.35 Diesel, para i prąd w parku - film dokumentalny 14.15 Pociągiem przez wielką wodę - film dokumentalny 14.45 ... i nie wódź nas na pokuszenie (... und führe uns nicht in Versuchung) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Rolf Hansen, wyk. Johanna Matz, Heidemarie Hatheyer, Gerhard Riedmann, Rudolf Forster (94 min) 16.35 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 16.45 Przewodnik po operach (2/5) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 37 stopni: Małpia miłość - film dokumentalny 17.30 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 18.15 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Złoty pył (Goldstaub) - melodramat, Niemcy 1993, reż. Richard Hey, wyk. Corinna Harfouch, Götz Schubert, Dietrich Körner, Gudrun Landgrebe (90 min) 21.45 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Ostatnie metro (Le dernier metro) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1980, reż. Francois Truffaut, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gerard Depardieu, Jean Poiret, Heinz Bennet (126 min) 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.45 ORF-Talkshow (powt.) 03.00 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny (powt.) Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Uczeń szatana 08.25 Autobus odjeżdża 6.20 - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1953, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Jan Ciecierski, Hanka Bielicka, Jerzy Duszyński (96 min) 10.05 Dokument: Bing Cosby - film dokumentalny 10.50 Leon Morin, ksiądz (Leon Morin, Priest) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1961, reż. Jean-Pierre Melville, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Emmanuelle Riva, Patricia Gozzi, Marielle Gozzi (113 min) 12.45 Wspaniali Baker Boys (The Fabulous Baker Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Steve Kloves, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Beau Bridges, Michelle Pfeiffer, Elie Raab (108 min) 14.35 Made in USA - film obyczajowy, Francja 1966, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Jean-Pierre Leaud, Anna Karina, Laszlo Szabo, Marianne Faithfull (81 min) 16.00 Dokument: Złota seria Hollywood (1): Klasyczne zwiastuny - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Pogarda (Le mepris) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1963, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Michel Piccoli, Jack Palance, Georgia Moll (97 min) 18.40 Pasja (Passion) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Szwajcaria 1981, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Michel Piccoli, Hanna Schygulla, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz (84 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Jean Claude van Damme 20.30 Dziwna sprawa (Une etrange affaire) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1981, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Gerard Lanvin, Nathalie Baye, Jean-Pierre Kalfon (97 min) 22.10 Sonata Marymoncka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Jerzy Ridan, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Bista, Bronisław Pawlik, Zdzisław Kozień (87 min) 23.40 Córka d'Artagnana (La fille de d'Artagnan) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1994, reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Philippe Noiret, Claude Rich, Sami Frey (124 min) 01.45 Przybysz z deszczu (Le passager de la pluie) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1970, reż. Rene Clement, wyk. Marlene Jobert, Charles Bronson, Annie Cordy, Jill Ireland (113 min) 03.45 Samodzielne życie (Une vie independante) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Rosja 1991, reż. Vitali Kanevski, wyk. Pavel Nazarov, Dinara Droukarova, Toshihiro Vatanabe, Yelena Popova (95 min) CARTOON NETWORK (ang.) 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Latający nosorożec 08.00 Scooby Doo 08.30 Krówka i kurczak 09.00 Tiny Toon Adventures 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Jaskiniowe dzieci 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Mrugający Bill 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Droopy Doo 15.00 Animaniacy 15.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.00 Latający nosorożec 16.30 Sylwester i Tweety 17.00 Tiny Toon Adventures 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Johnny Bravo 19.00 Pinky and the Brain 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 To ja, łasiczka 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 Pinky and the Brain 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 Atomówki 01.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Tabaluga 04.00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Artura C. Clarke'a: U wrót śmierci 09.30 (P) Przełamując lody 10.25 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Mercedes Benz 10.50 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Doomadgee 11.20 (P) Poza rok 2000 11.45 (P) Świat przyszłości: Nie ma jak w domu 12.15 (P) Świat przyszłości: Nieograniczone możliwości 12.40 (P) Następny krok 13.10 (P) Królowie szos 14.05 (P) Nauka tropienia 15.15 (P) Rzeki świata: Wyspa Turneffe w Belize 15.40 (P) Pierwsze loty: Od stodół do sal konferencyjnych 16.10 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latającuch 16.30 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.00 (P) Wynalazcy: Babić 17.30 (P) Discovery Today Supplement (2) 18.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie: Downpatrick 19.00 Weterynarz 19.30 (P) Dzikie Discovery: Las popiołów 20.00 (P) Przygody na błękitnej rafie: Śpiące rekiny 20.30 Discovery Today (2) 21.00 (P) Szkoła nurkowania 21.30 (P) Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najbardziej niebezpieczne węże Ameryki 23.00 (P) Zderzenie 00.00 (P) Czołgi: Sturmgeschutze 01.00 (P) Tajemnicze rekiny 02.00 Discovery Today (2) 02.30 (P) Pasjonaci z wyboru: Łódź ratunkowa 03.00 Zakończenie programu VOX 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.50 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 20.15 First Wave - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998/99 21.10 Kameleon - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 22.10 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.05 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/98 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 01.05 L.A. Heat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/98 (powt.) 02.05 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 03.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 03.55 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/98 (powt.) 04.40 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Komentarz sportowy 08.10 Lokalny Poznań 08.30 Dekalog VI - krótki film o miłości - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Grażyna Szapałowska, Stefania Iwińska, Piotr Machalica (58 min) 09.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial popularnonaukowy 10.15 Przynęta - serial sensacyjny 10.45 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 11.50 Bezpieczne miasto 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.20 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 12.35 Czy wiesz...? - program publicystyczny 13.00 Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 14.00 Reksio, Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Wieprzowa świnka w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Komentarz sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Program muzyczny 17.15 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 18.30 Podwodny świat - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Reksio, Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Słodki placek - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Stajnia na Salwatorze - dramat wojenny, Polska 1967, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Ryszarda Hanin, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Joanna Szczerbiec (80 min) 21.50 Lajkonik - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moja firma 23.25 Dekalog VI - krótki film o miłości - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Grażyna Szapałowska, Stefania Iwińska, Piotr Machalica (58 min) 00.20 Na peryferiach życia - serial popularnonaukowy Pro 7 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.40 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 (powt.) 08.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 08.45 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.15 Unbecoming Age - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Alfredo Ringel, wyk. Diane Salinger, John Calvin, Priscilla Pointer, George Clooney (84 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (25 min) 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Ulice Berlina - Kaszanka i białe wino (Die Straßen von Berlin - Blutwurst und Weißwein) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Werner Masten, wyk. Nadeshda Brennicke, Ingo Naujakos, Martin Semmelrogge, Guntbert Warns (90 min) 22.25 Dżokeje, obstawiający i milionerzy - tydzień wyscigów konnych w Baden-Baden - reportaż 22.55 History - magazyn dokumentalny 23.25 Millenium - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 00.20 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 (powt.) 01.25 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.20 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.45 Galileo (powt.) 03.15 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.55 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Kapitan Sen - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (9/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Robinsonowie 11.50 (WP) Ziemia ognista - magazyn dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Dwie strony obrazu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 13.00 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.20 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Parlamentarzyści 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Reportaż 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Spichlerz 17.00 Taka gmina: Kalisz Pomorski 17.15 Rozmaitości kulturalne 17.30 Magazyn morski 17.45 Bez barier 18.00 Kronika 18.20 O tym się mówi 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 (WP) Karino (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Zapraszam - magazyn 22.55 (WP) S.O.S. (4/7): Fałszywy ślad - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Jan Englert, Grażyna Barszczewska (52 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Kapitan Sen - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Tak czy inaczej 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (9/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Robinsonowie 11.50 (WP) Ziemia ognista - magazyn dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Dwie strony obrazu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 13.00 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.20 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Zrozumieć śmiech - film dokumentalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Mediator - program publicystyczny 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 (WP) Karino (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Zapraszam - magazyn 22.55 (WP) S.O.S. (4/7): Fałszywy ślad - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Jan Englert, Grażyna Barszczewska (52 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 2 05.25 -08.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 Łut szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 08.30 Lucky Letters - teleturniej (powt.) 09.00 Me And The Boys - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 09.30 Something so Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Jamie Foxx Show - serial komediowy, USA 1996/98 16.30 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Łut szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Uwaga! Kamera RTL 2 - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.20 Dziennik urlopowych imprez na Majorce - reportaż 23.10 Urlopowa miłość - reportaż 00.15 Peep! (powt.) 01.20 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.50 Death in the Shadows/De Prooi - thriller, Holandia 1984, reż. Vivian Pieters, wyk. Maayke Bouten, Johan Leysen, Marious Fluitsma, Erik de Vries (92 min) 03.50 Sekrety Trójkąta Bermudzkiego (Secrets of the Bermuda Triangle) - film dokumentalny, USA 1978, reż. Donald Brittain (90 min) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wielka parada niedźwiedzi 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Mgobo z góry pawianów 07.55 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Corcovado, Kostaryka 08.25 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Wenezuela 08.50 (P) Lassie: Burmistrz na jeden dzień 09.20 (P) Lassie: Sam Dupree 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Las popiołów 13.00 (P) Na ratunek! 14.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 15.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Dalmatyńczyki 15.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Malamuty 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pieniądze za kociaka 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Uciążliwy lokator 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rafa Koralowa w Belize 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Everglades na Florydzie 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Królowa słoni 22.00 (P) Afryka nieujarzmiona: Śmierć Simby 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Doktor Peterson leczy owczarka niemieckiego, który ma chore stawy 23.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Szczeniak wpada w tarapaty 00.00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Właściciel psa martwi się o swego ulubieńca, bo zwierzak wdepnął w nie zidentyfikowaną substancję 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Odkrycie - magazyn naukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Powiedz mi - magazyn społeczny 11.00 Claire Lamarche 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Linie życia: Pierwsze wzruszenia - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 La petite allumeuse - film fabularny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Pozdrowienia z Ameryki - magazyn podróżniczy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 La petite allumeuse - film fabularny 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 P.J. - policja sądowa: Elodie - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 23.15 P.J. - policja sądowa: Heroina - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 P.J. - policja sądowa: Elodie - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 02.05 P.J. - policja sądowa: Heroina - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Courants d'art - magazyn kulturalny 03.30 Les ouvres en chantier - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 10.15 Czas apokalipsy (Apocalypse Now) - dramat wojenny, USA 1979, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Marlon Brando, Robert Duvall, Martin Sheen, Frederic Forrest, Laurence Fishburne (149 min) 12.45 Arystokraci ulicy: Włóczędzy z Kapsztadu - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 13.45 Ostatni rozdział - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Polska/Belgia 1997, reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Fabrice Luchini, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Dominika Ostałowska (102 min) 15.30 Teletubbies - serial animowany 15.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 16.00 Delfiny: Życie w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny 16.30 Spawn - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Mark Dippe, wyk. Michael Jai White, Martin Sheen, Theresa Randle, Nicol Williamson (92 min) 18.05 Katownia - film krótkometrażowy 18.20 Anastazja - film animowany, USA 1997 19.55 Deser: Migracje - film krótkometrażowy 20.00 Kim i Roxie - uchatki patagońskie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.30 Deser: Tylko raz - film krótkometrażowy 20.40 Piłka nożna: liga francuska 22.45 List do mordercy (Letter to My Killer) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Janet Mayers, wyk. Mare Winningham, Nick Chinlund, Rip Torn, Josef Sommer (87 min) 00.15 Madame Sousatzka - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Navin Chowdhry, Shabana Azmi, Geoffrey Bayldon (122 min) 02.15 Następnych 48 godzin (Another 48 Hrs) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Nick Nolte, Eddie Murphy, Brian James, Kevin Tighe (91 min) Nasza TV Dolnośląska 06.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.35 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 07.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.30 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszech¶wiata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo - telenowela 10.45 Zakazana miło¶ć - telenowela 11.15 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Szczę¶liwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszech¶wiata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 16.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.50 Program publicystyczny 17.15 Czas dla Dolnego ¦l±ska - talk show 17.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Paszport do morderstwa (Passport to Murder) - film sensacyjny, Węgry/USA 1993, reż. David Hemmings, wyk. Connie Sellecca, Ed Marinaro, Pavel Douglas, Peter Bowles (87 min) 21.40 Piękny i bestia - talk- show 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej 00.20 Magazyn kryminalny 01.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej Fox Kids 06.00 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 06.25 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 06.50 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.45 Spiderman - serial animowany 08.10 X Men - serial animowany 08.35 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 09.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 09.25 Guziczek - serial dla dzieci 09.50 Diplodo - serial animowany 10.15 Ric - serial animowany 10.20 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 10.45 Łebski Harry - serial animowany, 1980 11.10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 11.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 12.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.25 Guziczek - serial dla dzieci 12.50 Diplodo - serial animowany 13.15 Ric - serial animowany 13.20 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 13.45 Łebski Harry - serial animowany, 1980 14.10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 14.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 15.00 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.15 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.25 Spiderman - serial animowany 15.50 X Men - serial animowany 16.15 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 16.40 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 17.05 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 17.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.20 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 19.10 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell 19.35 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 20.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins - serial komediowy 06.30 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn 07.00 Micaela - telenowela 08.00 Dziedzictwo nienawi¶ci - telenowela 09.00 Micaela - telenowela 10.00 Drogi Oliver - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Życie jak poker - serial komediowy 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Micaela - telenowela 13.00 Dziedzictwo nienawi¶ci - telenowela 14.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzało¶ci - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Jackie Collins - serial komediowy 18.00 Micaela - telenowela 19.00 Dziedzictwo nienawi¶ci - telenowela 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Drogi Oliver - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Lobby - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Życie jak poker - serial komediowy 23.30 Jackie Collins - serial komediowy 00.00 Micaela - telenowela 01.00 Dziedzictwo nienawi¶ci - telenowela 02.00 Micaela - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Super RTL 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.10 Button Nose - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.25 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 10.30 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.20 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.05 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.30 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.25 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.25 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Fryzjerka i milioner (Friseuse und der Millionär) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Ulli Baumann, wyk. Eva Habermann, Ivo Möller, Stefan Jürgens, Leander Haußmann (90 min) 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.55 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.20 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.15 Program nocny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Kapitan Sen - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (9/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Robinsonowie 11.50 (WP) Ziemia ognista - magazyn dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Dwie strony obrazu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 13.00 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.20 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Kalendarium 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Reportaż 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów - magazyn 17.30 Studio Krosno 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 (WP) Karino (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Zapraszam - magazyn 22.55 (WP) S.O.S. (4/7): Fałszywy ślad - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Jan Englert, Grażyna Barszczewska (52 min) 23.50 Program na środę VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show (Die Vengaboys) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talk show 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Nasza TV Vigor 07.00 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.30 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszech¶wiata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo - telenowela 10.45 Zakazana miło¶ć - telenowela 11.15 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Szczę¶liwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszech¶wiata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 16.45 Człowiek człowiekowi 17.00 Magazyn sportowy 17.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Paszport do morderstwa (Passport to Murder) - film sensacyjny, Węgry/USA 1993, reż. David Hemmings, wyk. Connie Sellecca, Ed Marinaro, Pavel Douglas, Peter Bowles (87 min) 21.40 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 00.20 Magazyn kryminalny 01.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.10 Magazyn sportowy 02.40 Infokanał Eurosport 08.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd San Remo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (na żywo) Gimnastyka sportowa: M¦ w Tianjin 11.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd San Remo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 Automobilizm: Wyścig serii GT w Watkins Glen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - PE w Alcarras (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Zurychu 16.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Wiedniu 19.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Zurychu (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 (P) Gimnastyka sportowa: MŚ w Tianjin (wydarzenia dnia) 22.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd San Remo (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców (Alexander Zolkin - James Gaines) 00.00 (P) Golf: Zawody US PGA Tour w Williamsburgu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd San Remo (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Medicopter 117 - każde życie się liczy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1978/79 23.15 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.10 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Explosiv (powt.) Nasza TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Magazyn sportowy 06.35 Aktualności 06.50 Sport - flesz 07.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo - telenowela 10.45 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.15 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 16.45 Morskie opowieści - magazyn 17.00 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 17.20 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Interwencje 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Paszport do morderstwa (Passport to Murder) - film sensacyjny, Węgry/USA 1993, reż. David Hemmings, wyk. Connie Sellecca, Ed Marinaro, Pavel Douglas, Peter Bowles (87 min) 21.40 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.50 Aktualności 00.05 Prognoza pogody 00.10 Interwencje 00.20 Magazyn kryminalny 01.50 Opowieści morskie - magazyn 02.05 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 02.20 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 02.35 Program na środę 02.40 Teleinformator DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '95 (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Turniej poolbilarda w Fuldzie (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (10) (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Karting: Zawody DKM w Kerpen (powt.) 10.45 Automobilizm: Crossowe ME w Buxtehude (powt.) 11.15 MX - magazyn motocrossowy (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (32) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (12) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Roller Jam 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (13) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.15 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - mecz Starbulls Rosenheim - Adler Mannheim 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Reportaże DSF 23.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji 00.00 Knockout Fightnight - magazyn bokserski 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (33) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Dżinsy i dynamit - komedia 10.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.30 Pięciu zuchów - komedia 12.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.30 Cześć, mama - komedia 15.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 16.00 Gwiazda Indii - film przygodowy 18.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 18.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Kiedy mówię, że Cię kocham - film obyczajowy 21.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 21.30 Jesteśmy aniołami: Wreszcie lecimy (Noi siamo angeli- Finalmente si vola) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Kabir Bedi (98 min) 23.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.00 Hrabia Max - film fabularny 02.00 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 02.30 Charlie Chaplin 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Kapitan Sen - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (9/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Robinsonowie 11.50 (WP) Ziemia ognista - magazyn dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Dwie strony obrazu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 13.00 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.20 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Powtórzenie na życzenie 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Muzyczna Telewizja Białystok - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Uważam, że... - magazyn interwencyjny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Czas, miejsce, ludzie - reportaż 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 (WP) Karino (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - aktualności regionalne 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Zapraszam - magazyn 22.55 (WP) S.O.S. (4/7): Fałszywy ślad - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Jan Englert, Grażyna Barszczewska (52 min)